


STUBBORN IS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric





	STUBBORN IS

"Dude, get into bed before you catch pneumonia!" Dean said, exasperated.

Sam tried to hold back a sneeze. "I'm coming with you."

"How much help you think you'll be coughing your damned lungs out?"

"More help than I'll be staying in bed." Sam wheezed. "I'm not letting you go out there alone!"

"Sam – "

"Forget it."

"You're so freaking stubborn - I won't be alone."

Sam's disbelieving bitch face needed no words.

Dean sighed. "Cas!"

Trench coat swirling, the angel appeared. "I am ready," he said quietly.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his brother. "Happy now, snot boy?"


End file.
